Your Country Needs You!
by JR Salazar
Summary: It was all for a reason. Indeed. Takes place following The Rebellion Story. A SaiMadoka 2013 fic.


**Your Country Needs You**

**By Jo-Ryan Salazar**

* * *

November had come, days after she had changed the world to a more normal state of mind...her own. Homura Akemi, what with her shining serpent earring, long black hair and cool purple eyes, had become an adult woman in a young girl's body. She didn't geel 14. She felt more like a 26-year old, one that was settled with a partner, and a child or two. The world was now at her command, but for the most part, she let the world do what is wanted.

Madoka Kaname, the love of her life and her perceived enemy, only because she thought she didn't understand, the big picture, was still on her mind. She wanted Madoka to be her true self: a young girl with a future in being a strong, beautiful, accomplished lady of culture; one that would go on to success in her own right. Homura didn't need Madoka to sacrifice herself, and to leave the world so soon, and take on the responsibilities only fit for women reaching full maturity.

What was key to her was that Madoka accepted that she wasn't ready to take on those responsibilities and that she appreciated the actions she took to save her and to allow her to appreciate taking care of herself and those she loved. Homura never abandoned Madoka, the same way Madoka never abandoned her then. She loved her, not only as a friend, but as a lover. In her heart, Madoka returned those feelings. But she needed to know, and it wouldn't be long before she knew.

The morning came on Nov. 23. It was a school day in Japan, and while Homura returned her red ribbon to Madoka, she bought a spare at the same store where Madoka would buy her own. The rays of light shone her underwear. She was clad in nothing but that. She was in heat, and she had dreams of the two of them making love in the heavens, creating new universes and galaxies through the sounds of love they made. And there was no holding back.

"Ugh...I've had too much coffee last night...cramming for exams can be such a bitch...even though this material is too fucking easy," Homura muttered as she took off her clothes and took a nice, long bath. Her living room had changed. Instead of pictures of witches and wraiths, there were pictures of Madoka, and photos of anonymous fans with fanart of her wife.

That was the truth. Madoka was her partner. She was the heaven to her own hell. Homura believed that opposites attract, that balance leads to healthy relationships. The one thing she did change overall was the policy by many countries regarding gay and lesbian relationships. Now every nation allowed civil unions between gays and lesbians and promoted them, because Homura was a lesbian. Everywhere, people were free to love who they wanted without being penalized. After all, she was the Goddess of Love, like Madoka was the Goddess of Hope.

After she finished bathing herself, Homura slowly put on her clothes and began making breakfast. Turning on the radio, AC/DC was on. It became her favorite band because she was shaking her hips to the music.

* * *

_"You put your foot to the floor_

_Don't need no more_

_You've been diggin' all around_

_When you're messin' about_

_Better catch her name, come on in_

_Gimme that thing, that thing gone wild..._

_WAR MACHINE._

_Make a stand, show your hand_

_Calling a high command_

_Don't think, just obey_

_I'm like a bird of prey_

_Better catch her name come on in_

_Gimme that thing, that thing gone wild..._

_WAR MACHINE._

_Better watch your back_

_And cover your tracks_

_Kick your foot through the door_

_Hit the deck, know the score_

_They're taken by surprise_

_And here's mud in your eye_

_Let's erase the name_

_That you should have forgave_

_Call of the wild_

_Hurry for naught_

_That thing gone wild..._

_WAR MACHINE._

_That thing gone wild..._

_WAR MACHINE."_

* * *

"Mmmm...natto," Homura said, finishing her bowl in 10 seconds. "Been a while since I ate something like that." On the floor of the living room, Kyubey was sleeping. He'd be stuck in a state of sleep for a while. All thanks to the new boss. Homura smiled. She wasn't going to let Incubator mess with the hearts of young girls anymore.

6 a.m. Homura was out of her house after talking with her parents over the phone. They were in Los Angeles doing business with some executives that sponsored an anime convention down there, a very large one at that. Of course, she had no plans to attend unless it was requested, and it took place during her vacation time from school. On the bus to Mitakihara Middle School, she took a deep breath and looked upward, still internalizing everything she did and how she finally got it done after so much sacrifice and heartbreak. And timeloops. And tears. And blood. So much blood was shed during her battles with herself and those she treasured.

Homura had seen her world crumble before her too many times to mentioned, and once she snapped, she became a different person. She had come full circle. And she still worried about Madoka not accepting the fact that she didn't do anything wrong, but did everything to allow her to live her life. Madoka accepting the ways were now would give her closure. Most importantly, she wanted Madoka to return the love she had for her. She wanted Madoka to forgive her for saving her. She was just waiting, wishing...hoping.

The Westminster bells were ringing on campus, and Homura took her seat in the back. She was reading a light novel between a lesbian couple, taking place during the Tokugawa shogunate. Kazuko Saotome was her teacher, as well as Madoka's, and even that of Sayaka Miki and Kyouko Sakura.

"Boys and girls," said Ms. Saotome, "I am here today to proclaim a fatwa. Do any of you know what a fatwa is?"

"A terrorist?" asked one male student.

"A person's fat?" asked another.

"Step outside," she replied coldly. The two students were doing the Madness strut on their way out before the teacher physically kicked them out of the classroom, shutting the door shut, drawing laughter from the student.

"Comedy is pure as gold," Homura chuckled, flipping her hair before putting the book away and paying attention.

Ms. Saotome went on. "No, a fatwa is an edict. A proclamation. Today, I am proclaiming that two special beings not of this world known as the Goddess of Hope and the Goddess of Love will consummate and form the next Big Bang!"

The class let out a collective gasp and they talked amongst themselves of the proclamation. "Hmmm, it seems Sensei has done her homework," Homura said before letting out a knowing glance at a blushing Madoka, who returned a light, embarrassed smile before the two of them turned toward the teacher in unison.

"And I know this because I have read hundreds of books on the legacy of the Goddess of Hope and the Goddess of Love and I even found out that they are the female forms of God and Lucifer, respectively. It will happen at 11:25 p.m. JST tonight, somewhere along that time, at the National Stadium in Tokyo."

"Whoa," they all said.

Sayaka looked at Homura with a look of suspicion. "Are you up to something again, Homura?" she asked her through telekinesis.

"I'll talk with you later on what's going to happen," she replied. "I didn't get to explain to you everything that I did, but you already have an idea and you want to know why you are here with everyone. Right?"

"You know me too well."

"You say so. We'll talk. I do want to smooth things out with you. I will tell you though that you are not the one that Madoka loves. You are just her friend. I am more than. I know this."

She gritted her teeth, knowing she lost. "If you don't treat Madoka the way she wants to be treated, I will not forgive you!"

"On my word."

The frown turned into a smile. "Jeez, Homura, you and this world you created..."

"It's no different than the world you lived in before. Learn to appreciate your life, honey."

"Oy, Sayaka, the teacher is asking you a question," Kyouko said through telekinesis.

"EH!?" Sayaka said, shocked. Around her, the students were laughing, Homura laying a yandere smile. "Sensei!"

"Miki! Do you know who originated the 'It's Happening' meme?" asked Ms. Saotome.

"Uh...Barack Obama?"

"No, it's Ron Paul."

She flailed her arms. "Ron Paul! Ohhh, ahahahahah, that Ron Paul! That jerk who couldn't get the job done in the Republican primaries last year! That Ron Paul! Ahahahahahah... ahahahahahah.. hahah... huh?" They weren't laughing. They were all staring coldly at her.

"Sayaka-chan," Madoka sighed. Kyouko had a palm to her forehead.

She simply gave up. She lost the game. "Ahhhh...mou!"

* * *

As lunchtime came, Madoka elected to relax on the grass outside to come to terms with her own touch of reality. She was doing better in her exams, and was remarked for being one of the more improved students in Ms. Saotome's class. But something was bothering her, and she needed to sleep on it for a bit to think it over.

She opened her eyes. Golden. Amber. She was flying to the rescue of the one who loved her. The one who was resting with her bow in her hands. She was an angel of salvation, an angel of hope, determined to finish the job.

"Homura-chan...I've come to save you," Madoka said in her ultimate form. She grabbed her hands and proceeded to purify her soul gem.

Not so fast.

Homura took Madoka's hands. "Finally, I have been waiting for this moment," she said with a smile on her face.

The soul gem blacked. That serpent earring. The tentacles of love were slowly undressing her feminine purity. Madoka could only cry out in desperation.

"Homura-chan, stop it, it's splitting me! I don't want this! I'll be gone! NOOOOOOO!"

Madoka woke up, tears falling out of her golden eyes that returned to cherry red. Through her hitched breathing, she noticed that one of her hands was slid underneath her pink striped panties, her fingers short of that spot between her legs. She let go, and the tears could only fall down. How could she have been reduced to this role. She was with her mother, her father, her little brother. But she remembered who she really was, and remembered what happened. She remembered everything.

And it hurt to remember everything. But...why was she smiling when she started to come to terms with what happened? Why did she start to have feeling for her? Why was she now...in love with her?

"Homura-chan..." Madoka whispered through her tears and hitched breathing. "Why...did you do this?"

"Because I wanted to finally save you, and I did."

"Eh?" Madoka turned around. It was her. "Homura-chan?"

She smiled. "So, you have awakened. Looks like you finally remembered who you really are."

"Why did you do this?" she asked. "Why is this world...better than what I tried to do? And why am I here? Why is everything so beautiful?"

"I did this because you need to live your life. You are not ready to take on a responsibility that is made for an adult to handle. I know this because I saw what was going on, and I had to take action. You know what happened, but the result of what I did for you is that you're here, and you're here with me, and everyone."

Madoka embraced Homura, crying tears of relief and closure as she buried her face in Homura's chest. "Homura-chan...Homura-chan...this is...!"

"Just let it out, Madoka. Do you...hate me for what I've done?"

She looked at Homura in the eyes. "No," she whispered, caressing her face, stroking her earring a little. "No, I couldn't hate you. I can only forgive these things, because I know you didn't do anything wrong. Did you do all this because you love me so much?"

"You know the answer," Homura said, kissing her. "Of course I love you. Everything I do, I do out of love, because you matter a lot to me."

"But Homura-chan, I want to be of use to people. I want people to look up to me for any problem they have. I don't want to give up my purpose in this world because of what you've done for me." The tears continued to fall as she smiled. "I don't want to give it up, Homura-chan."

"I know. So I have something planned for you. I know you'll like it."

"What is it, Homura-chan?"

"Madoka," Homura said as she sat down with Madoka resting on her lap, "This is a big day. Today, the people will decide who will be the next Saimoe Prime Minister of Japan. You have a lot of people on your side, and they want you to take the lead."

"People on my...side?"

"That's right. Madoka, your country needs you. They need someone who represents everything wonderful about this country. They need someone with the type of charms and heroism and spirit that drives a nation forward. They need you, more than ever."

"Oh my..."

"So, I want you to be the inspiration for people who believe in you. I want them to talk to you about their troubles and what you can do to make things better. If you can do that and share your message of hope and inspiration across Japan, then you will realize that living your life and being successful as a young woman and caring about yourself can be a great thing. In fact, it may even be the best thing that could ever happen to you."

"Homura-chan, I understand the time will come when we do have to fight each other. But even when the battle is over, I will still forgive you, and we will be one in this life, the next, and eternity. There will be no losers, only winners. That won't happen now. I'm fine with the way things are. I'm happy with the way things are."

"Madoka..."

She crept in closer. "Homura-chan, thank you for being the one I was truly meant to be with. I love you."

"I love you too, Madoka." And she shared a long, rich, velvety kiss.

"Oy, you two lovebirds, you should get back to class," Mami Tomoe said, calling out to them. Sayaka and Kyouko were with her.

"Tomoe-san remembers everything, too," Homura remarked.

"Hey, you said you were going to talk to me about the plan later tonight, right?" Sayaka asked.

"What's the plan?" Kyouko asked, eating a taiyaki.

"I will tell you all through telekinesis when we get inside," Homura said as the five of them returned to class.

* * *

"Now then, a little history lesson," said Ms. Saotome. "In the days of the Tokugawa Shogunate, the san-bugyo ("three administrators") were the jisha, kanjo, and machi-bugyo, which oversaw temples and shrines, accounting, and the cities, respectively. The jisha bugyo had the highest status of the three. They oversaw the administration of Buddhist temples (ji) and Shinto shrines (sha), many of which held fiefs. Also, they heard lawsuits from several land holdings outside the eight Kanto provinces. The appointments normally went to daimyo; Ooka Tadasuke was an exception, though he later became a daimyo.

"The kanjo bugyo were next in status. The four holders of this office reported to the roju. They were responsible for the finances of the shogunate. The machi bugyo were the chief city administrators of Edo and other cities. Their roles included mayor, chief of the police (and, later, also of the fire department), and judge in criminal and civil matters not involving samurai. Two (briefly, three) men, normally hatamoto, held the office, and alternated by month. Three Edo machi bugyo have become famous through jidaigeki (period films): Ooka Tadasuke and Toyama Kinshiro as heroes, and Torii Yozo as a villain. The san-bugyo together sat on a council called the hyojosho. In this capacity, they were responsible for administering the tenryo, supervising the gundai, the daikan and the kura bugyo, as well as hearing cases involving samurai..."

"Hey, tell me the plan already," Sayaka asked though telekinesis.

"Well, first I have to give you a visual montage of what happened," Homura replied, clapping her hands once.

Sayaka saw in front of her a visual of everything she did up until now: fighting Nightmares, turning into Octavia after a scuffle with her, her imminent defeat, and Homura's ascension. "So...this was all your doing," Sayaka said silently.

"You already have Kyouko on your side, I already have Madoka."

"You weakened her to the point that she is now at your level, maybe even less. What are you going to do with her, you demon!?"

"Sayaka-chan, calm down," Madoka said through telekinesis.

"Yeah, Sayaka, you're getting worked up over nothing," Kyouko added. "I got your back."

"Thanks, Kyouko."

"Anyway, Homura, what's gonna happen?"

"The people in Japan need Madoka to lead them as a sort of inspiration in the flesh. I am expecting that this will be the case," Homura said. "Miki-san, you, Sakura-san and Tomoe-san will be going on a field trip."

"A field trip?" exclaimed Kyouko and Sayaka.

"The teacher will explain everything. Madoka and I...are going there by a different way."

"Homura-chan," a blushing Madoka said, giving a knowing stare to Homura, who smiled and nodded.

"Class," Ms. Saotome said, "I want to reward you for being such wonderful students. We're going to an evening concert in Tokyo, which is a few hours from here, or several if you include traffic. A bus will be waiting outside the school after class."

"Sensei," Homura said, "Can Madoka and I be excused from the trip?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sensei, we want to focus on our studying, so we'll pass," Madoka added.

"All right, but you're missing out," she warned.

"We'll be fine," Homura said, flashing her yandere smile again. "Just trust us." Sayaka and Kyouko looked at each other, chuckling. They knew this was a ruse.

* * *

"I've been invited to go on a field trip?" Mami said after class. "To Tokyo?"

"For a concert, Tomoe-san. You won't be disappointed," Homura said, Madoka holding her hand. "Some famous bands are coming out for this one."

"Wow..."

"Sakura-san and Miki-san are on the bus. Go join them before it leaves you."

"Ehhh, but I want to join, too!" said Nagisa Momoe, who was tagging along.

"There's room for two more," Saotome-san said.

"Come with me, Nagisa-chan," Mami said.

"Thank you!" Nagisa said, waving as the two of them got on the bus.

"Have a nice trip, Mami-san, Nagisa-chan," Madoka addd.

"We will!" they both said. Soon afterwards, the bus took off.

Homura looked at Madoka and she took her hand. "Ready, my Angel of Hope?"

"More than, my Demon of Love," Madoka said. Together, they both transformed into their goddess forms. Madoka was her Ultimate self again, Homura was in her Akuma form. Their wings were spread. "Let's go, Homura-chan."

"Yeah."

The bells were ringing. The electronic billboards were saying, "YOUR COUNTRY NEEDS YOU! YOUR COUNTRY NEEDS YOU! YOUR COUNTRY NEEDS YOU!" And that's what the onlookers surrounded the two of them were chanting. The mob of flag-waving fans let out a cheer as they flew towards Tokyo, the strains of another AC/DC classic belting out.

* * *

_"I was caught_

_In the middle of a rock and roll attack. (Thunder)_

_I looked round_

_And I knew there was no turning back (Thunder)_

_My mind raced_

_And I thought what could I do (Thunder)_

_And I knew_

_There was no help, no help from you (Thunder)_

_Sound of the drums_

_Beatin' in my heart_

_The thunder of guns_

_Tore me apart_

_You've been - thunderstruck_

_Went down the highway_

_Broke the limit, we hit the town_

_Went through to Texas, yeah Texas_

_And we had some fun_

_We met some girls_

_Some dancers who gave a good time_

_Broke all the rules, played all the fools_

_Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds_

_I was shakin' at the knees_

_Could I come again please?_

_Yeah the ladies were too kind_

_You've been - thunderstruck, thunderstruck_

_Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck_

_Oh, thunderstruck, yeah_

_Now we're shaking at the knees_

_Could I come again please?_

_Thunderstruck, thunderstruck_

_Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Said yeah, it's alright_

_We're doing fine_

_Yeah, it's alright_

_We're doing fine_

_(So fine)_

_Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Tunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck_

_Whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck_

_You've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck, thunderstruck_

_You've been thunderstruck!"_

* * *

Madoka wasn't the only one that had her family back. Kyouko also had her family back, for good. Her father, the Most Reverend Benedict Banjou Sakura, was on the fast track to being named the Bishop of Kasamino, which grew strong enough to be its own diocese in the Anglican Church in Japan. Revd. Sakura was due to be appointed as the Diocese's very first bishop in April.

She had a wonderful mother, Kikuko, who not only worked in the church as a secretary but also worked as a schoolteacher. And her sister Momo took care of the church, helping clean up the pews and tidy up the walls, when she was off from school. It was one of the most well-attended cathedrals in town, and often times traveling choirs from other parts of the country were brought in to provide music. Even the likes of Michael W. Smith dropped by to have a visit.

"Yeah, what is it, Momo?" Kyouko asked over the cell phone on the bus.

"Onee-chan, Dad wants to talk to you," she said.

"All right."

"Kyouko, where are you?" Revd. Sakura asked her. He was combing his hair.

"I'm on a field trip to Tokyo," she said. "I'm with my classmates."

"You are? Hmmm. Well, are you going to arrive late?" he asked.

"Looks like it, this is going to go well into the night."

"You know we have a service tomorrow, so if you do arrive late, try to get some sleep. Our parishioners don't want a sleepy-eyed usher, you know."

"Oh, don't worry, Dad, I'll be all right."

"Okay, keep us in mind and be safe. May God assist you on your journey. Don't do anything rash."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Take care." And she hung up.

"Ahhhh, mou," Kyouko said, laying back on the seat next to Sayaka. "Dad just can't give me a break with the work at the church."

"Services again?" she asked.

"Sayaka, Dad's gonna be a bishop next year. Maybe his spin on the doctrine has put him in good standing with the Archbishops of Canterbury and York. Mom's been telling me he is one of the rising stars among the clergy here in Japan."

"Congratulations."

"Well, it means I have a lot more work to do. Oh well, at least we have each other, right Sayaka?"

"Yes, yes, we do." Sayaka noticed two flying objects accompanying them from the sky. "What is that...no way!"

"Sensei!" said one of the male students. "There's two flying people in the distance!"

"What is that?" Nagisa asked. She took a look. And she remembered. "Whoa! I remember them!"

All of the students were looking at the right side. "What is...that?" Ms. Saotome asked. It was Madoka and Homura, in goddess form, flying hand in hand towards the same direction the bus was heading to.

"Madoka? Homura?" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Ara...Kaname-san and Akemi-san?" Mami asked. She was next to Sayaka and Kyoko and she took a look. "It is them." Madoka and Homura waved, kissed each other, and flew ahead of them, hand in hand.

"It's happening!" Ms. Saotome roared. "The fatwa from earlier! It's happening! The Big Bang! It's happening! It's happening! You can't stop it! God is great! Hallelujah! Allah hu Akbar!"

"Calm down, Sensei, calm down," a few of the students said, trying to calm down Ms. Saotome, who was laughing like a mad woman on steroids.

"I knew those two were coming with us all along," Sayaka said, rolling his eyes. "Fuck me."

"You seem mad. Apple?" Kyouko asked, handing her one.

"Thanks." A chomp. "Oishi. Ewww, Granny Smith."

"What are you talking about? Granny Smiths are awesome! All apples are awesome! All apples are delicious."

"Mou."

"Attention," said the bus driver. "Does anybody want to hear rock music?"

"YEEEEAAAAH!" roared the students.

"A little Nazareth right here. Here we go."

Sayaka looked lazily towards the distance, watching Homura and Madoka continue their flight towards Tokyo. "Are those two...really gonna be okay?"

* * *

_"Do I feel alright?_

_I'll go anywhere you say you wanna to take me_

_Save me, run away-ay-ay, steal away-ay-ay_

_'Cause I feel alright_

_I'll do anything you say you wanna make me_

_Take me, far away-ay-ay, run away-ay-ay_

_We've been up all night_

_Tryin' to avoid a situation_

_Hold me, let me feel your way_

_'Cause I wanna stay_

_Let them all start talkin'_

_We won't give ourselves away_

_Our love leads to madness_

_Our love leads to madness_

_Our love leads to madness_

_Do you feel alright?_

_An' can you see me when you're lookin' in your mirror?_

_Crazy, try to find a way, so your heart don't pay_

_Run away-ay-ay_

_Don't you give yourself away_

_Our love leads to madness_

_Our love leads to madness_

_Our love leads to madness_

_Our love leads to madness_

_Our love...madness..._

_Our love...madness..._

_Our love...madness..._

_Our love...madness..._

_Our love...madness..."_

* * *

Aside from being an ace at riichi mahjong, Toki Onjouji was a writer that liked to talk about random things in her blog called "One Vision." Her time as the Saimoe leader of Japan was soon wrapping up, and she knew that she was going to hand the baton off to the Goddess of Hope. She predicted it before Homura shook up the big picture for her wife's sake.

"Is it okay to call her right now, Toki?" Ryuuka Shimizudani asked. The two of them were at a restaurant in Osaka, serving some mighty fine okonomiyaki. "She might be busy."

"It wouldn't hurt to try, Ryuuka," Toki said, punching some numbers."

"Homura-chan, your phone," Madoka said to Homura, and the two of them stopped flying and touched down on the ground. They were already outside the national stadium and were at a McDonald's. The two of them reverted back to their normal uniforms so as not to look like weird cosplayers from outer space.

"Got it," Homura said, answering as the two of them walked inside the restaurant. "Hello?"

"Homura, this is Toki."

"Onjouji-san?"

"Yes. That is me."

"How are you?"

"Excellent spirits, I feel much better. I like how you changed a lot of things but not a lot. I actually feel less sick and more normal. Thank you for changing my life."

"Living your life is important. Predicting the next move should not cause your health to be at risk. That had to be changed."

"Do you mind if I speak with Madoka?"

"You may. Madoka, here."

"Toki-san?" Madoka asked.

"Hello, Madoka. Remember me?"

She did. She was remembering everything on the fly. "I do."

"Madoka, you can have a seat," Homura said. "I'll order. Dinner is on the demon. What would you like?"

"Your choice," Madoka said as she took a seat.

"As you wish."

"So, Toki, it's been a while, huh?"

"I've enjoyed my time proliferating the sport of riichi mahjong across Japan. It's been a blessing and an honor to do my duty in making this country better."

"Wonderful. I'm happy for you."

"Is Homura treating you well?"

"She is. She's been amazing."

"Did she tell you why she did what she did?"

"Yes."

"And you're fine with what she has done."

"I am."

"That's important because the world is not ready for a relationship this important to break down. You two are meant for each other. You're eternal lovers. Everyone knows that. The future of the universe depends on you. I'm just a mere mortal, the Futuristic Player. Don't forget that."

"Got it, thank you."

"Do you have a speech ready for tonight?" Toki asked.

"The best speeches come from the heart. I don't need a script."

"As expected of Madoka, so prepared," Homura said, flashing a yandere smile.

"So you're good?" Toki asked her.

"We are. We're just eating dinner before we head out to the National Stadium for the rally," Madoka said before sinking her teeth into a Big Mac. "Mmmmmm!"

"Enjoying that Big Mac?"

"You know it!"

"Did you also order the Shaka Shaka?"

"Oh yeah, Homura-chan ordered three of them!"

"And I thought Kyouko was the glutton among the five of you...well, congratulations on winning the Saimoe Prime Minister office, and hopefully it will allow you to have a positive outlook on living with the people you know and love because it's an invaluable experience. And you know this as well as I do and Homura does."

"Thank you, Toki-san. Take care of yourself."

"Good luck, champ." And Madoka hung up.

"Well?" Homura asked.

"Well, what?"

"Does Onjouji-san have any bad feelings about handing over the crown?"

"I didn't sense any. She was probably relieved to have it off her hands. Now she can focus on being a mahjong professional."

"Excellent." Homura offered a piece of chicken. "Say ahhh..."

"Ahhhh." A bite. "Mmmm...this is amazing, as always. Mou, are you trying to make me fat?"

She lifted Madoka's chin. "Goddesses never get fat. They're always beautiful." A kiss.

"Wehihihihi..."

"You're such a tease, Madoka. I'm so glad I made this world the way you wanted."

"I'm glad you gave me this second chance, Homura-chan."

As Homura chuckled, the onlookers eating were looking with confused looks on their faces. The two of them looked at the others, blushed and focused on finishing their meal.

* * *

"So this is the National Stadium, huh?" asked Sayaka as the others got off the bus. "Whoa, this place is big!"

"Yep, this is where the Emperor's Cup final takes place," said Mami.

"Amazing," Nagisa said.

"Oh yes, and the Japan national teams play here too."

"Seriously?" Kyouko exclaimed. "Wow..."

"Is everybody here?" Ms. Saotome asked the class. "I will take roll..." She read off the names.

"Who's your favorite J-League side, Mami-san?" Sayaka asked.

"I don't have a specific favorite, but I would go with Consadole."

"Consadole Sapporo? For me, I prefer Urawa Reds. They have the prestige, the honors, everything."

"I'm an Avispa person," Kyouko said. "I prefer to cheer for the underdog."

"I prefer the Marinos," Nagisa said. "They have a cool-sounding name."

"All right, that's everyone," Ms. Saotome said, checking the list. "So we'll get in line with everybody else. Let's go."

"This concert should be exciting," Kyouko said. "Oh, and I ran out of food."

"There should be some concession stands here," Mami said.

"Can you spot me some dinner?"

"Mou, Sakura-san...no problem."

"Mami, you're the best!"

"It says here," said Nagisa as they entered the stadium, "Welcome to the Anime Saimoe Tournament 2013 Rally and Concert. Wow."

"So that's what this is," Sayaka said. "Saimoe...I could never be a winner and lead this country. I'm just too lewd."

"Don't be hard on yourself, Sayaka, believe in yourself," Kyouko said, an arm around her shoulder. "We believe in you."

"Thanks, Kyouko."

"I'll be right back and get us some food," Mami said, heading to the concession area near their seats, which was at the very front.

"Class, here are some scarves," Ms. Saotome said. "Black for the guys and pink for the girls."

"Oooh, it's written in runes," Sayaka said, looking at the scarf. "Kyouko, what does it say?"

"AI LOVE MADOKA," Kyouko read. "Clever. And it also says, WE SALUTE YOU!"

"Feels pretty good," Nagisa giggles, putting hers on. "It does feel like it's winter."

"Getting close, getting close..."

"Here," Mami said, returning with boxes of burgers, meat pies, hot dogs and sushi for the gang.

"Awesome," Kyouko said, getting her share.

"Don't hog it all, Kyouko," Sayaka said, slightly annoyed. "It's not all for you."

"Shut up, there's plenty for everybody."

"Mou!"

"All right, you two, enough," Mami said, an anger vein on her head.

"Sorry," they both said as the others took their share.

"I didn't know they sold meat pies at this stadium," Nagisa said, taking a bite. "Is this what Australians eat, Mami-san?"

"Four & Twenty...yep, this is an Australia brand."

"Awesome!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, now."

"Hello everyone!" said the emcee on stage. "Welcome to the 2channel Anime Saimoe Tournament concert. Glad you're here with us tonight! We have a great evening of entertainment for you. We even have some acts from overseas stopping by. First off, we would like to thank our sponsors for their support of this concert: Aniplex, SHAFT, Sony Music Japan, House Foods, Docomo, Houbunsha, Warner Brothers, ASICS, Descenter Ltd., JTB, Kinki Nippon Tourist Co. Ltd., Mizuno, All Nippon Airwarys, Japan Airwarys, Yahoo! Japan, ALSOK/SOHGO, GREE, the Yomiuri Shimbun, Marudai, EH Inc., Maruhan Corporation, Toptour, Daiwa-House Industry, Toyota, AOKI Holdings, Sega Sammy Holdings, Nippon Life and, of course, Futaba Channel. Let's get started with our first act, composed of naturalized young Argentinean immigrants from Kasamino City, Japan. Their acronym stands for One Weird Trick Pony. Ladies and gentlemen, OWeTriP!"

"What's going on! Buenas noches, minna-san," said Raul, the lead singer. "My name is Raul and we are OWeTriP. ¡Vamos, Juanito!"

Juanito was the lead guitarist of the band, and he played a few chords, and suddently, the crowd was jumping to the music.

* * *

_"One hot angel_

_One cool devil_

_Your mind on the fantasy_

_Livin on the ecstasy_

_Give it all, give it,_

_Give it what you got_

_Come on give it all a lot_

_Pick it up and move it_

_Give it to the spot_

_Your mind on a fantasy_

_Livin on ecstasy_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Yeah the Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_One hard ring a bell_

_Old school rebel_

_A ten for the revelry_

_Jamming up the agency_

_Shake it, shake it_

_Take it to the spot_

_You know she made it really hot_

_Get it on, give it up_

_Come on give it all you got_

_Your mind on a fantasy_

_Livin on the ecstasy_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Yeah the Runaway Train yeah_

_(Running right off the track)_

_On the Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_One hot southern belle_

_Son of a devil_

_School boy's spelling bee_

_A school girl with a fantasy_

_One hard ring a bell_

_All screwed up_

_A ten on the revelry_

_Jamming up the agency_

_Shake it, take it_

_Take it to the spot_

_You know she make it really hot_

_Give it all, give it up_

_Come on give it all you got_

_You know she's just a wanker..._

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_She's coming off the track_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Get it on, get it up_

_Come on give it all you got_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)..."_

"Amigos," Raul said, taking the mike after applaud. "At this time, I want to salute our two candidates for the office. For them, it's a long way to the top. This one's for you, ustedes…¡vamos!"

A few strums of the guitar, and the number began. Raul spent time in Scotland, so he knew how to play the bagpipes.

_"Ridin' down the highway_

_Goin' to a show_

_Stop in all the by-ways_

_Playin' rock 'n' roll_

_Gettin' robbed_

_Gettin' stoned_

_Gettin' beat up_

_Broken boned_

_Gettin' had_

_Gettin' took_

_I tell you folks_

_It's harder than it looks_

_It's a long way to the top_

_If you wanna rock 'n' roll_

_It's a long way to the top_

_If you wanna rock 'n' roll_

_If you think it's easy doin' one night stands_

_Try playin' in a rock roll band_

_It's a long way to the top_

_If you wanna rock 'n' roll_

_Hotel, motel_

_Make you wanna cry_

_Lady do the hard sell_

_Know the reason why_

_Gettin' old_

_Gettin' grey_

_Gettin' ripped off_

_Under-paid_

_Gettin' sold_

_Second hand_

_That's how it goes_

_Playin' in a band_

_It's a long way to the top_

_If you wanna rock 'n' roll_

_It's a long way to the top_

_If you wanna rock 'n' roll_

_If you wanna be a star on stage and scream_

_Look out it's rough and mean_

_It's a long way to the top_

_If you wanna rock 'n' roll…"_

* * *

Homura and Madoka arrived at the National Stadium, when they were stopped by an official. "Excuse me," the official said, "are you Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname?"

"Yes, we are," Homura said.

"Excellent. I will have you escorted to a special room in the stadium where you can watch the concert. Hold on a bit."

"Homura-chan, where are they taking us?" Madoka asked.

"They are going to take us to a special room in the stadium, possibly one of the VIP suites."

"Cool..."

10 minutes later, they were inside the aformentioned luxury suite. "So here we are," Homura said.

"Wow," Madoka gasped. "There's a lot of snacks and desserts here!"

"Complimentary stuff. Of course, we already ate."

Madoka was blushing. She was in heat. "Homura-chan..."

"Huh?" She was wearing the black gothic dress from a while ago.

"Can you lift up your skirt?"

Homura did, revealing simple white panties with a gray bowtie. Madoka went over, pulled them down and savored her flower, hugging her thighs as she went along. Homura draped her skirt over Madoka's head for privacy purposes, rolling her eyes.

"Mou," Homura said, "If you wanted us to consummate this early in the night, you could have at least said so!"

* * *

There were about 15 acts that performed, spanning six continents, at the concert. For Sayaka, she was in a state of blissful heaven, to be surrounded by so much good music. The headlining act was Daft Punk and Pharrell Williams, who made a surprise guest appearance, accompanied by an army of breakdancers. Even a certain pony named Twilight Sparkle made a guest appearance, flying from a portal in the sky to talk with the fans and give her thoughts on the race. The final act was Patrick Hernandez, with his signature number for the masses.

* * *

_"We were born to be alive_

_We were born to be alive_

_Born, born to be alive_

_(Won't you be alive)_

_You see you were born_

_Born, born_

_(Born to be alive)_

_Time was on my side_

_When I was running down the street_

_It was so fine, fine, fine_

_A suitcase and an old guitar_

_And something new to occupy_

_My mind, mind, mind_

_You see you were born, born_

_Born to be alive_

_(Born to be alive)_

_You see you were born, born, born_

_(Born to be alive)_

_People ask me why_

_I never find a place to stop_

_And settle down, down, down_

_But I never wanted all those things_

_People need to justify_

_Their lives, lives, lives_

_You see you were_

_Born, born, born to be alive_

_(Born to be alive)_

_You see you were_

_Born, born, born_

_(Born to be alive)_

_It's good to be alive_

_To be alive_

_To be alive_

_It's good to be alive_

_To be alive_

_To be alive_

_It's good to be alive_

_Time was on my side_

_When I was running down the street_

_It was so fine, fine, fine_

_A suitcase and an old guitar_

_And something new to occupy_

_My mind, mind, mind_

_You see you were born, born_

_Born to be alive_

_(Born to be alive)_

_You see you were born, born, born_

_(Born to be alive)_

_You see you were born, born_

_Born to be alive_

_(Born to be alive)_

_You see you were born, born, born_

_(Born to be alive)_

_You see you were born, born_

_Born to be alive_

_(Born to be alive)_

_You see you were born, born, born_

_(To be alive)_

_Born, born to be alive_

_(Born to be alive)_

_You see you were born, born, born_

_(Born to be alive)_

_Born, born to be alive..."_

* * *

Finally, it hit 11:25 p.m. JST. "Let's take a look at the official returns...and Madoka Kaname has won the 2013 2channel Anime Saimoe Tournament, defeating Sayaka Miki by the score of 277-191. Ladies and gentlemen, Madoka Kaname is your new Saimoe Prime Minister for the 2014 session!"

On the monitor, flashmobs of celebration were taking place, from London to New York to Paris, Berlin, Rome, Los Angeles, Toronto, Rio, Sydney, Shanghai, Hong Kong, Seoul, Osaka and all points in between. "I told you," Homura said to Madoka inside the luxury suite. They had already cleaned themselves up from all the lovemaking. "Congratulations, Madoka."

"I knew it all along," she replied as the two of them made the long walk to the stage, escorted by security.

"Madoka did it! Madoka did it!" Nagisa said, jumping up and down, excited as usual.

"An expected result," Kyouko said, finishing her share of the concessions. "She has to win; her self-confidence and self-worth needed a boost."

"Are you gonna make the phone call, Mami-san?" Sayaka asked her.

"Yep." Mami punched some buttons. "Kaname-san?"

"Yeah?" Madoka said on the other line.

"I have Miki-san on the line. Miki-san?"

"Madoka," Sayaka said, taking the phone. "I found out I was on the ballot and I decided to concede the race to you. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sayaka-chan."

"Do your best with the victory speech. I can't wait to hear it!"

"I will!"

Finally, Homura and Madoka made their way to the stage, dressed in their goddess outfits and accompanying wings. They waved to the roaring crowd, and Homura took a seat as Madoka began her speech.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone. Tonight, in this, the 12th edition of the most storied Saimoe Prime Minister election ever contested where such contests are serious business for many people and fans, the task of keeping the moe dream alive for our country moves forward.

It moves forward because of each and every one of you. It moves forward because you believed that hope, love and justice are the deciding factors in making our nation better, and that perseverance and determination transform hope into success and achievement. From despair to ecstasy: that is the belief that while each and every one of us has their own favorite, we are a Japanese family, and we rise and fall as one nation and people, on the faith of the one person we support.

Tonight, on the 23rd day of November 2013, Heisei 25, you, the voters of 2channel, reminded us that while the road to fulfillment has been hard and our journey has been full of suffering, we have picked ourselves up, dusted ourselves off and got back to fighting the good fight and finishing the race. And thus, we know deep down inside that for this great country the world calls Japan, the best is surely yet to come.

So now I want to thank every Japanese man and woman who participated in the Anime Saimoe Tournament and this general election...whether you voted for the first time or had to find a place to vote for a long time due to IP restrictions. We're working on that; bear with us. Whether you went on sites like Livedoor or 2channel, whether you were on foreign sites that covered this event or tweeted results as they came, whether you held a Madoka Kaname sign or a Sayaka Miki sign, you made your voice heard and, in the process, you made a difference so give yourselves a hand.

Minutes ago, I spoke with Sayaka-chan and I congratulated her on a well-fought, well battled race. We have fought fiercely, online and offline, but it's only because we believe in this country and you so much we would give our lives up for you. Sayaka-chan has given back to Japan through her advocacy of the Saimoe movement and the support of the anime and manga industry and her legacy is what we honor and applaud tonight. Thank you, Sayaka-chan, and best of luck in the future.

Now in the weeks ahead, I look forward to talking with Sayaka-chan on ways to improve this country and promote the importance of pop culture and the interests of youth so that we can move Japan forward. I want to thank Toki Onjouji, the outgoing Saimoe Prime Minister, who has been an ally of mine and who has been a staunch supporter of my cause. I want to thank Kyouko Sakura, who is also a strong advocate of what I do and who is a powerful, influential person fueled by faith and ideals.

Of course, Mami Tomoe is a person that I look up to, and she has also run a solid race in her own right. To my father Tomohisa, my mother Junko and my younger brother Tatsuya: tonight, your daughter and older sister will lead Japan forward next year. I am ready to do my best.

But the one person I want to really thank for being the special someone who saved me and really made me who I am: a person who loves life and cherishing true happiness is the key to my happiness, Homura Akemi. Homura-chan, you don't realize how much I love you but maybe you do. I am here to return these feeling tenfold because I am just beginning to appreciating the things you do for me. I want us to be together, to experience the future together, even though I am an angel and you are a devil. That only makes our bond stronger than steel. Let us enjoy the time we now have, with you forever at my side. But I will also say that we have class on Monday, so don't go crazy with the things you like to do for love.

Moderation and discipline are important to living a happy life and help keep selfish love balanced with selfless charity and service to others. That is another message that I brought with me on this campaign, and speaking of which...

Here's to the best campaign team and volunteers in the history of Saimoe. You're the best. You're the best ever. I've had new faces join me on this journey too, and I've had familiar faces join me once again. All of you, however, are part of my family. So no matter what you do or where you go from this point forward, you will remember this night, and the history we made together, and the life-long appreciation of a grateful goddess, now Saimoe Prime Minister Thank you for believing in me, though the dark valley and into the shining hills of Yuri Valhalla.

This victory is for you. You filled me with hope and gave me love this entire time, and I will always in debt for everything that you have done and all the hard word you put it to make this a reality. Again, this victory is for you.

It's not a secret everyone: Saimoe campaigns can sometimes seem ridiculous, despite being serious business, and you know that there has been talk by many critics that this tournament has declined in terms of popularity and relevance and that this year has been dominated by one part, the Puella Magi part. Allow me to counter with this: if you ever get the chance to talk to people in Mitakihara, in Kasamino, in Tokyo, in Osaka, in Sapporo, in Hiroshima, in Nagoya, in Niigata, in Yokohama, in Fukuoka, in every internet cafe and school, in every shopping mall and local gathering spot for fans and enthusiasts...you're going to experience something else, something magical.

You're going to hear the determination in the voice of a Madoka Magica fan who has an extensive figurine collection, is a college student and is looking to be rich through the intervention of his favorite heroes.

You'll hear the pride in the voice of a volunteer awash in rose, pink and white who's spreading the good word about hope and love and is boosted by the news that his significant other of a few years got promoted.

You'll hear the deep patriotism and pride in the voice of a fan of one of our main contributors, Gen Urobuchi, who works at the desktops late to ensure voters have a legit code, because no one needs to be turned away from making their voice heard. No one. The patriotism and pride comes from knowing that this is Japan's tournament, Japan's time to shine, Japan's time to make itself proud of its moekkos.

And that's why we do this. That's why we're here. Deny obvious, uphold the inane, that's how we roll. That's what Saimoe can be. That's why this tournament matters. It's not in decline, it goes on and remains part of Japan's cultural cloth. It's big and important. Saimoecracy in an island nation of 126 million can be noisy and messy and annoying and teeth-grinding and full of ragequit and shitposting. We know this. We've been there. And every one of us has our own beliefs and tastes. When we go through the tough times that we have gone through, when we make big decisions as an online community and a country, it naturally stirs passions, stirs up burning desire, controversy, chaos and madness. It can be suffering.

And that will not change after tonight, and why should it? After all, these arguments, these debates on who is best girl is a sign of us being a free country, free to voice out as who is better and who is your No. 1 and my No. 1. We must never forget that we speak, people in other countries are risking their right to sound off on their opinions on matters involving the world and make their own choices, like you have done tonight.

But despite all of our difference in opinions, most of us, if not all, share certain hopes for the future of Japan. We want our young men and women to embrace the ideals of those young maidens who have the type of personality they can relate to and be motivated by.

We want to be a country that has strong relations with the United States. I hold dual citizenship and I have also talked with Mr. Barack Obama, the President of the United States of America, about his plans to help improve the situation in his country. It also helps that I can also speak perfect English. But that's a different story. The USA is our top ally, and we want to help improve global security through our special partnership.

We take pride in investing in many concerns in the world. We possess 13.7% of the world's private financial assets, the 2nd largest in the world, at an estimated $14.6 trillion and as of 2013, 62 of the Fortune Global 500 companies are based here in Japan.

We remain one of the top economies worldwide and as Saimoe Prime Minister, I expect that it will remain that way. We are the world's 3rd largest automobile manufacturing country, we have the largest electronics goods industry, and we are often ranked among the world's most innovative countries leading several measures of global patent filings. The best high-tech and precision goods, such as optical instruments, Hybrid vehicles, and robotics, are found here in this country.

Our country will not be burdened by debt, weakened by inequality, or threatened by a warming planet, so long as I am in charge. I want this country to leave its legacy as a safe country that believes in peace, self-defense and not initiating conflicts but preventing them through our Self-Defense Forces.

And I want to be a country that lives on with confidence beyond war, and use the ideals of peace and hole to provide freedom and dignity for those in world that are disadvantage. I am here to reach out to everyone and listen to the concerns of you, because I believe that compassion and tolerance are just a couple of fundamental parts in modern-day Japanese society.

I want to reach out to the young, struggling otaku who may have a dakimakura of me, who needs a well-paying job, and wants to be a salaryman. I want to reach out to the young girl in Okinawa who wants a life beyond the islands and find a family and a future in whatever calling she answers to. I want to help young people move forward with their lives and be the best citizens they can be. That's my mission, that's my calling.

Now, as you all know too well, some people will disagree to the point of being on the edge about how the road will be paved, how to get to the promised land. For more than a decade, progress comes in spurts and short hops. It's never a straight line or a smooth path; it's a rocky road filled with curves.

That said, the fact that we have common hopes and dreams won't end the debate as to which girl is more moe or who is a more deserving leader to help solve Japan's problems, as well as build consensus and compromise to move this Saimoecracy forward. However, the common bonds of hope and love is the foundation. Our economy has rebounded, the wars are ending. We're on the up and the world is getting better. Of course, Homura-chan is responsible for a good deal of this, but that's a different story.

But as I want to reiterate, even if you voted for a different magical girl or a different Saimoe character, or voted for the old guard of the previous session, for example, I have listened and learned from you and you've helped me become the Saimoe Prime Minister I am today. Through your stories and struggles, our party returns to the Saimoe Prime Minister office more determined, more inspired and more serious about the work that we need to do and the future that awaits us all.

Tonight you voted for hope and love, not tanoshii and futuristic players. You elected us to focus on your issues and not ours. So in the coming weeks and months, I look forward to reaching out to many people, including International Saimoe League Champion Ruri Gokou, to meet the challenges we can only solve as one. We have an Olympics coming up in a few months, followed by a World Cup. I expect our country to do well at those two events. And when my term is over, I look forward to helping make the Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics a success. The organizing committee for those games has my full support and blessings.

As for you, your work is not over. The role of voters in our Saimoecracy does end with your vote tonight. Japan, as you must understand, has never been about what can be done for us but what can be done for us together through the promotion of many interests, including pop culture, anime and manga. That's the greatest gift to the world concerning this country: anime and manga.

We are one of the wealthiest nations in the world, but it's not the wealth that make us rich. We have one of the strongest self-defense forces in the world, but that's not what makes us strong. Our many universities—Toudai, Waseda, Keio, Kyoto, Tokyo Tech, Tohoku, Kyushu, Nagoya, Hokkaido and Tsukuba, among others—are world-class in their own right but that not what keeps the world full of knowledge and skills.

What makes Japan amazing and exceptional...is its culture. Popular culture, that is Japanese popular culture not only reflects the attitudes and concerns of the present but also provides a link to the past. Japanese cinema, cuisine, television programs, anime, manga, and music all developed from older artistic and literary traditions, and many of their themes and styles of presentation can be traced to traditional art forms. This is what makes Japan the greatest nation on earth. Our pop culture is celebrated in all corners of the world through conventions and cosplay, through sales of anime Blu-Ray discs, figurines, plushies, posters, manga volumes, doujinshi and other clothes and sundries.

The power of cuteness and moe, combined with a spirit of hope and love, is what has made me confident about the future of Japan. I've seen it at work. I've seen it around the world. You just can't dislike this nation and its people. I've talked with people in the anime industry about new trends and new ways to help develop it further and help it move forward. I've seen it in people in America at conventions like Anime Expo and Otakon and Comic-Con International where cosplaying is celebrated. I've seen Japanese pop culture celebrated in Europe and Africa and Latin America, where I would check in and see the latest trends in popularity. I would listen to the debates on which famous anime girls are better and which girls have some work to do to earn the fans' trust. I've seen it. I've seen it all.

And I witnessed, before my eyes not too long ago, the story of how I was given my second chance at living the life I now love. As I floated in to purify Homura-chan's soul gem, she grabbed my hand, took my power and liberated me from the grasp of the Incubators.

I realized, days later, that she what she did wasn't wrong, but it was something that would allow me to come back to my family and friends and value the time I spend with them. The importance of life and looking out for oneself was something that I learned to appreciate.

I know that every Japanese citizen wants to have a bright future and a sense of optimism when they head into the real world. That's what we're all about. That's the country I'm so excited and honored to lead as your Saimoe Prime Minister.

And tonight, despite everything we've been through, through all the suffering and frustration we've had over the past several months, I've never been more hopeful about the future of Japan.

I've never been more hopeful about Japan and the world, and as the Goddess of Hope, I ask you to sustain it, and keep hope and love alive in your hearts and each other. This isn't blind optimism, which ignores the massiveness of the tasks ahead or those roadblocks that we have to put up with. And this isn't about idealism that allows us to sulk in our own soul gems of despair and pretend that everything is okay. No, that's not the hope I'm talking about.

As I have realized, hope is actually that special something that tells us that despite what all the naysayers may say, despite all the detractors that come crashing down on our doorstep, keep reaching, keep working, keep fighting and turn it into confidence and positive motivation.

Japan, I believe we can build on the progress that the Puella Magi Party under Mami Tomoe made and continue to fight for better jobs, better opportunities and better anime and manga for everyone to throw money at. I believe we can keep this promise that you should not forget, that someone is fighting for you and as long as you remember her, you are not alone. It doesn't matter whether you're Japanese or gaijin; whether you're straight, gay or lesbian; whether you're male or female; whether you're rich or poor; whether you're pro-Puella Magi or anti-Puella Magi; you can make it here in Japan if you're willing to ante up.

I believe we can take advantage of the future together because we are not as divided as people may say we are. We're not cynical as critics say we are. We are the country that brought anime to the forefront, manga to the forefront and moe to the forefront. This is Japan, the pride of Asia.

And together, with your help and the grace of myself and Homura-chan, we will continue this journey forward and remind the world and the universe why we are still, forever and always, the greatest nation on the face of the planet Earth.

Thank you Japan. We send our blessings on this country and the world. Take care of yourselves and be good to yourselves. I love you all. You Are Not Alone!"

_-Madoka Kaname_

_2013 2channel Anime Saimoe Tournament Champion_

_National Olympic Stadium, Tokyo, Japan_

_November 23, 2013_

* * *

As she finished her speech, Homura went up to her and they embraced and kissed before looking at the crowd, which gave a standing ovation. Madoka was trying to hold back tears but couldn't. Finally, she elected to let it out. They were tears of joy. They were, indeed, tears of joy.

"Hey Madoka, you want to go home to my place to rest?" Homura asked her.

"Did my parents say it was all right?"

"I talked to them when we left McDonald's that you were staying with me and they said it was all right."

"Okay."

"So where are you heading off to, both of you?" Sayaka asked.

"I'm heading to Homura's house to rest. I'll see you all on Monday!" Madoka replied.

"Have a nice trip."

"Take care, Kaname-san!" Mami added.

"Bye, bye, Madoka!" added Nagisa.

"See you later, don't go crazy with the lewd stuff either, Homura," Kyouko warned.

"We'll be fine," Homura replied. "Right, Madoka?"

"Yep!" She took Homura's hand and they ascended and flew back to Mitakihara. The others would get on the bus and head home late. It was heading into Sunday morning anyway. Below, bells of every city were ringing for one hour to herald their flight back home.

* * *

"So it's okay for me to stay at your house now?" Madoka asked as the two of them arrived at Homura's house one hour later, touching down.

"I already called your parents, and they said they're all right with it," Homura said. She clapped her hands, and her wings disappeared.

"You can do that?"

"Try it."

"Here goes." A couple of claps, and her wings disappeared.

"Clap again and they'll be back. Not like you're going to go anywhere, I would imagine."

"No, I'm just tired," Madoka said as the two of them went inside to wash up. As they went inside Homura's bedroom, the feelings of passion began to take form. "Homura-chan..."

"Madoka?"

"I desire you."

"I desire you, too, more than anything," Homura whispered as they went to the bed. She was on top of Madoka. "Don't you hold anything back. I love you."

"I love you, too...ahhh!" Madoka cried out in delight as the two of them kissed, causing their clothes to melt. Their long hair touching each other, their long locks mixing in a delightful black and pink combination, Homura and Madoka were lost in each other's embrace, sharing a long, deep kiss through their shining tears. Suddenly, Madoka was on top of Homura and the two of them scissored as if tomorrow would never come. But it would come, and as they felt each other, as they tasted each other, as they craved each other, they both came and let out a rich, milky release. The two of them quickly fell asleep, forever lost in each other's warmth and touch.

"Madoka, don't ever leave me again," Homura whispered through her hitched breathing and tears of euphoria.

Madoka caressed Homura's face. "I'll never do that to you. "I love you too much. I love this world too much. I'll do everything I can to make you happy because with you, I am in a state of happiness."

"Oh Madoka..." And they said no more until the birds sang outside hours later.

Homura opened her eyes. "Haaah...haaah...huh?" She found Madoka embracing her, her head on her flowery bust. They were young, nude and blushing. Homura ran her fingers through Madoka's long pink hair before taking a whiff. "You still smell like strawberries."

"Homura-chan...you are my Yuri Valhalla..." Madoka whispered, still in her dreamlike state. "I won't leave you...Homura-chan...haaaah...haaaah..."

"And I wouldn't let this moment with you end," Homura said as she closed her eyes and joined Madoka. Her hands graced Madoka's soft buttocks before resting on her dimpled. Outside, some paparazzi were laid out on the street, presumably passed out from a collective loss of blood from their noses. The nurses would have a field day getting donations.

In any case, Japan was going to be in good hands because they chose someone who they needed to lead the way. Japan is a country built on high hopes, high expectations and long-term success. It was certain and Madoka and Homura would see to it that the next year saw their country's dreams come to fruition.

Japan needed Madoka Kaname. They wouldn't want to rely on anyone else.

* * *

**YOUR COUNTRY NEEDS YOU**

**THE END**


End file.
